


Do You Want to Talk?

by December21st



Category: Castle
Genre: Castleland, F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you ever have one of those days?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Want to Talk?

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the challenge "Coming in Second" at LiveJournal's Castleland. The challenge was to write a story in second person. Written in 2010.

Do you ever have one of those days? You know, a day when you can’t catch a break on any of your cases, and someone (whose name isn’t Esposito) “forgot” to do the paperwork on the Hutchinson case and somehow you’re the one who gets stuck staying late finishing it.

It’s the kind of day when you just want to spend some quality couch time with your girlfriend, Jenny, and watch a sitcom where the family dog is smarter than the husband. But no, that’s the night Jenny picks to have the talk. The one about where this relationship is going, when do you think we’ll move in together, and do you think you’ll ever want to get married and have kids?

So you think about your relationship with Jenny, and how she’s the best thing to happen to you in a long time, and she’s probably right about taking the next step.

And you think about Beckett and her relationship with Castle. They’ve spent years doing their one-step-forward, two-steps-back tango even though it’s obvious to everyone but them that they’re perfect for each other. You’re not sure what the current status of their friendship is, if they’re flirting, or pretending to be attracted to someone else, or not speaking, or one near-death experience away from falling into bed with each other. Or all of the above. But they never seem to make any progress.

You know that’s not what you want for yourself and Jenny. You want a relationship that’s going somewhere. You think that moving in together isn’t such a bad idea, and that maybe, someday, you can see the two of you watching sitcoms together on the couch with a couple kids and a dog. Just as long as the dog isn’t smarter than you.


End file.
